South Park X Kids Next Door Heroes
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: A franchise molded together after meeting the Freedom Pals and uniting two sides of powerful, yet bizarre, beings. Join Cartman, Nigel and Friends to venture off in mini movies (episodes), fighting Evil Adults and World Epidemics. Rated T - M for Fart Attacks, Humor, and why not? It's South Park.
1. Intro

Welcome to the series of South Park X Kids Next Door Heroes

A series based on these two franchises that I stitched together.

South Park owned by Trey Parker & Matt Stone on Comedy Central, and Kids Next Door owned by Tom Warburton on Cartoon Network and Boomerang.

The games in this series is mostly Fractured But Whole, but at War, it's Phone Destroyer.

OC's:

Buttlord from South Park

Numbuh Moron from Kids Next Door

New Heroes:

Spaceman (played by Nigel Uno)

Mechaman (played by Hoagie Gilligan)

Princess Kuki (played by Kuki Sanban)

Kangaroo Kid (played by Wallaby Beetles)

& Huntress (played by Abigail Lincoln)

There will be many, many more Heroes from South Park and the KnD franchises, like Little Angel (played by Karen McCormick) and Redneck Kid (played by Kevin McCormick), or even Kat Girl (played by Ashley Uno) and Officer Fanny (played by Fanny).

There are also Crossover DLC's varying by many categories such as Anime, Games, Cartoons, Books, Music Videos, or Other People's Original Characters.

The DLC's I downloaded so far were...

Death City Meets Chaos (Heroes: Kid Maka and Kid Soul: Reaper Duo)

New Generations (Heroes: Boruto\Naruto incarnation)

Fusionfall DLC Pack 1 (Heroes: Edd, Dexter, Blossom)

Fanmade Downloads

(King Douchebag (Buttlord): Brutalist

The Thunderbolt (Numbuh Moron): Speedster

Marie Kanker (OC): Elementalist

Alien Visitor (OC): Engineer

Android Girl (OC): Cyborg)

Anymore I can download? Let me know.

From this Fanfic Page over,this shall be the showcase of all of this crossover series. This was meant to be an exclusive for Kids Next Door and South Park Aminos at the Amino App, but now, you can all see them.

Enjoy the series of the concoction I made.

From yours truly, the Afterdreamer.


	2. Escape To Canada

Escape to Canada (Season 5 Episode 2 Part 1)

(Season 5 Kids Civil War Part 2)

(Parody: Plastic Beach by Gorillaz)

Leader: Professor Chaos

Team:

Mysterion

Coon

Toolshed

Human Kite

?

?

?

?

Operation: Rogue Escape

It's been days since the Girls and Boys Civil War, it ends with the entire group and agency banning the main Heroes we know and love. But now, the boys got nowhere to go. Nowhere, but Canada.

However... Due to the major threats by Garrison Trump, no American was allowed in by any means, for they built a giant wall to protect Canada.

But all that will change.

For Tomorrow forges a new Today.

Out in the Canadian Village, Teen Ninjas looked around for their bounty. He goes by the name of Johnny Sanchez. The Former Teen Ninja, or now known Real Rap Warrior, has been known to defeat Teen Ninjas daily.

"Looking for me?" The man asked from the shadows of the giant wall.

The first ninja tried attacking with a Ninja Star, but Johnny knocked it back with his metal baseball bat, badly damaging the ninja. the second ninja tried using his rod to jump over Johnny, but Johnny pushed the weight of the pole with his shoulder to knock down the ninja, paralyzing for the moment.

"Enough..." Johnny demanded, taking a smoke ball. "I had enough of this. My deal is considered finished." And with that, he disappeared...

...

The Next Day...

5 Tickets to Canada have been mailed to the promised 5 Heroes. They are Eric, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters. They had packed their bags and set off into a secret cave underneath the giant wall.

Mayor Buttlord has not been informed of their disappearance, but it's not like it really matters to the group, except for those who actually care, if there are any.

When the 5 got into the destination to the secret tunnel a couple of Mexicans dug up, they were transported out of America.

"Well," Said Cartman, "There goes home..."

"At least Johnny finished our order." Said Kyle with a sad tone. "We get out of America and we get our identities deleted."

"I already feel like I don't exist..." Said Stan, looking at the cave pillars holding onto the tunnel from collapsing.

Kenny sighs.

"We're here.." Said the driver. "Bienvenidos a Canada."

The boys got off and got their bags and their former costumes.

"Follow me." Johnny signalled the 5 into his car.

...

Back in America, a land for whites names after an Italian...

the Kids Next Door Moonbase was still trying to hack into the Canadian Servers.

A few days ago, Kenny was packing his bags in his Sector's room. Suddenly, Kuki played around with his stuff, mainly his new laptop he built at Robotics, playing some sort of Rainbow Monkeys videogames. Just when Kenny tried packing his Visa, Kuki somehow lost, and got bored, making her stare into Kenny's bag for a fake Visa in Canada.

Till this day, the Canadian Sector from the Kids Next Door ceased from existing and they joined the new Canadian Agency. But unfortunately, there was no evil adults whatsoever in their nation, unless they count Justin Bieber.

"Any luck?" Asked Rachael to her 2x4 agents.

"We haven't had any luck yet! These Canadians are blocking our signals with a simple ad blocker!" The scientist responded.

"Are you SURE, Numbuh 3, that they were headed to Canada?" Rachael asked Kuki, sitting next to her.

"I see his Card!", Said Kuki with a slight worry about Kenny. (Canonwise to this franchise: Kenny is rivals to Wally for being more cheerful than Kuki, stronger than Wally, and more chill in certain situations. He also grew up with Rainbow Monkeys as they were on his channel.)

"Who could possibly be this smart to sneak them into Canada?!" asked Fanny, the KND Officer. "They are just boys!"

"No, Numbuh 86..." Said Nigel, in his British Accent, who's pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, clumped together as if holding onto this mystery. "It took an adult to hid them..."

"What are you saying, Numbuh 1?" Fanny asked.

"There's only one man who is Smart enough to out think a normal adult!" Nigel explained. "It can be Ruth the Animator, Johnny the Rapper, or Cecil the Hacker. Either that, or it took all three..."

"Are we playing detective?!" Kuki said excitingly as she got bored.

"If you can figure out the pieces, Numbuh 3, you may proceed..." Nigel pets Kuki as she begins to think of who it was.

"Maybe it was..." Kuki's eyes lit with roleplaying fire. "DOOM MAN!"

"For the last time, Numbuh 3..." Nigel facepalmed "Doom Man is only a videogame character on the internet."

Then it spoke into Rachael's mind.

"THAT'S IT!" Rachael concluded.

"Huh?" Everyone stopped.

"The only way to track them down is by the internet!" Rachael plotted. "The Coon can't stand A DAY without internet! So we'll just have to track his IP Address and track him there! We'll take the Coolbus and meet them in Canada!"

"Don't forget they have Professor Chaos..." Fanny said disgustingly. "He is soft, but he is quite powerful..."

"What can we do?" asked Kuki.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Only time will tell..." Nigel suits up into his hero suit. "Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"

...

Meanwhile, in the city of Canadians...

Johnny let the Heroes into the new apartment, built from fresh maple trees. The sap held everything together perfectly that the carpenters had to use little or no nails.

"We're here..." Johnny unlocked the doors.

"AMERICANS!" shouted a Canadian citizen. Just as Johnny got out, he made a stare at the citizen, who did nothing but ran away.

"Sorry aboot dat, eh?" He mocked. Johnny assisted the boys with their bags and unpacked everything into their 2 room apartments. "Alright, there's only five of you and two rooms. One of you has to share with Butters.

"Fuck no!" Cartman shouted. "I'm not sharing my room with you assholes!"

"One word, and I'll CRUSH your tech, fatty!" Johnny swiped an iPad away from Cartman bag as he tried catching it.

"Okay okay! I'll take Kenny and Butters..." moped Cartman, angrily.

"Th-thanks." Said Butters.

"Shit..." shouted Kenny.

"Anything I can get you?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, is there any FOOD?" Cartman asked.

"There's Wendy's here in Canada." Said Johnny. "No more McDooDoo here where the meat is more pink than a girl's lipstick."

"Anything can do for Cartman." Said Kyle. Cartman was about to retaliate, but he was right. Anything can do, Wendy's, Burger King, Subway... ANYTHING that he can get used to while moving onto other Canadian Restaurant Chains.

"Alright." Johnny opened the door. "In the meantime, play some Black Ops 2. Watch some Anime, or even use the Internet. Be careful not to get tracked."

"Thanks, Mister Sanchez." Said Butters with a small smile on his face.

Cartman set up the game, got a control, and everyone but Butters begins to play. Butters began watching some RWBY, he sleeps while dreaming of Black Ops Origins and RWBY, like if that were to be a movie or game, it would be a huge success. (My first cameo for Datguy on ! Heya!)

Meanwhile, as there was calm in the Canadian streets, there was some turbulence in the peace.

"FUUUUUUCK!" The four screamed as it was game over, waking up Butters.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Shouted Butters.

"Dammit, Kyle!" Shouted Cartman, "Ah coulda have been saved if your dumbass moved out of the way!"

"I needed weapons! You were hogging the box!" Kyle argued. "How am I supposed to kill the Panzersoldat with a Tommygun?!"

"You shoot it's fuckin head, Kyle!" Cartman shouted.

"The Tommygun can't kill it, Fatass!" Kyle responded.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can do it again." Said Stan. "We started off badly with shitty weapons." Stan stretched.

"Well, I'm done..." Kenny dropped his remote. "Screw you guys, I'm going home... ... to my bed."

And with that, Kenny left.

Butters looked back at the recent events. Girls discriminating boys, Skankhunt, everything.

"You're all alone..." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Wh-what?" Butters asked.

It repeats... and repeats... over... and over...

Suddenly...

A thunderstorm brews up.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Butters gets electrocuted with electricity. The boys rushed to Butters trying to calm him down before his powers start an uproar.

Up in the air, the Coolbus suddenly gets trapped in a hurricane near the Canadian border.

"What's going on?!" Kuki asks as she and her crew hangs on.

"It's thawt Buttuhs kid!" Wally shouted with his Australian Accent. "He's causing a thunduhstom!"

"HANG ON TIGHT!" Hoagie held onto the steering wheel as obstacles start to get thrown into the wind.

(New Card & Hero Achieved: Thunder God Butters)

"Yes, Butters..." The voice called out. "Let the anger surge through your veins. Let everyone who hurts you deserve the pain! Feel your power!"

"I... I..." Butters's eyes begin to shine light.

"Butters! Butters! Chill, dawg!" Cartman shouted, holding onto his microwaved pizza.

"Calm down, Butters!" Kyle pleaded.

"GUYS!" Kenny pointed out the window. The boys were shocked to see a hurricane outside, and the Coolbus inside it.

"HOLY FUCK!" Kyle ran into his room. "We gotta transform, now!"

After Hero Evolution, or change of clothes, the heroes are ready for battle.

"Alright! Human Kite, you stay and protect Butters!" Coon ordered. "Mysterion! Toolshed! Follow me!"

Coon, Mysterion and Toolshed ran outside in their battle stations, while Kyle watched over Butters.

"HANG ON, GUYS! WE'RE CRASH LANDING!" Hoagie crash landed the ship to a parking lot.

Coon signalled Human Kite and Mysterion to the ship. Sector V came out of the ship, half conscious, except for Nigel, who was already, Spaceman.

"Why are you here?!" Mysterion demanded to know.

"What were you guys thinking?!" Shouted Abby, who was now The Huntress. "This place is unreachable! You leave everyone behind like that?!"

"WELL NO SHIT!" Coon shouted back. "You fuckin kicked us out! And Ah ain't getting decommissioned!"

"Neither am I!" Mysterion stepped up.

"Nor will I!" Toolshed spun his drills. "Because of you, Butters is incapable to hold his feelings!"

"Where is Butters?" Princess Kuki asked.

"I'm right here..." Said Butters, who's now Thunder God of Chaos, right behind Sector V. "So, you want us back, huh? After the trouble you caused us? After hurting our lives?! For what reason shall we suffer?!"

Thunder claps as Butters's eyes blink.

"You are physically incapable to control your emotions, Professor Chaos." Said Nigel. "We are here to stop you!"

"No..." Thunder strikes again after Butters begins to say his first badass phrase. "It's US who will stop you!"

(CIVIL WAR FIGHT BEGIN!)

"Let's fuck em up!" Coon ordered.

"For Chaos!" Professor Chaos ordered as he pointed to the enemy side, pulling out his phone!

"Kids Next Door! Attack!" Nigel got his phone out and ordered an attack!

(Ost playing: Otherworld - Final Fantasy X)

(The Coon Vs Mechaman

Mysterion Vs Princess Kuki

Toolshed Vs Kangaroo Kid

Human Kite Vs The Huntress)

(Epic Fight 1)

Mechaman used his Mechanical Arms to bulldoze out a boulder and tossed it at Coon.

"TAKE THIS!" Chaos blasted a thunderbolt on the boulder to cut it down to ash.

"Thanks, Chaos!" Said Coon. "How about some Asswhoopin?! FERAL CLAWS!"

Coon attempted to claw out Mechaman with his claws to the goggles, but Mechaman blocked it with his Mechanical Arms for shielding against the claws.

"You can't get past my Hard Steel defenses!" Mechaman alerted Coon. "ROCKET PUNCH!"

Coon was launched from Mechaman's distance into a car, destroying it. Spaceman used Solar Laser From Space to finish off Coon, but Chaos used another spell. It was the Eye of the Storm, blocking all spells and countering them to the opponent.

Coon threw the cloud to Mechaman, lifting him from the ground.

"Wait! What is this?!" Mechaman tried protecting himself, but the cloud keeps rotating his fat body.

"NOW we can try! FERAL CLAWS!" Coon claws out the soft flabs of meat Mechaman has that his Mechanical Arms can't reach.

(Epic Fight 2)

Princess Kuki holds her Rainbow Monkey Doll which fired rainbow lasers. Mysterion dodged the beams and hid behind a pile of snow, where he used something that he brought from America. A Molotov Cocktail. He splashed it in the center of him and Princess Kuki.

The fire arena has been set, hurtimg the two each second as both began to sweat behind their costumes.

"Give up, Princess Kuki!" Mysterion held his stance. "You can't win!"

"I just wanna play!" Kuki said cheerfully, holding another 3ds.

"You - you serious?" Mysterion asked with confusion.

"I was getting lonely back at the Treehouse." Princess Kuki said with a hint of sadness.

"You ain't bullshitting?" Mysterion asked again. Princess Kuki cutely shook her head. Mysterion looked at the others, and... WHAM! Mysterion got hit with a Space Ray!

Princess Kuki looked at Mysterion with fear as he got up.

"Kenny?" She shivered.

"You... you hurt me..." Mysterion's mouth bled. "YOU BASTARDS!"

"Attack Spaceman, Mysterion!" Professor Chaos helped Mysterion get to his feet with Super Sugar Treat Perk.

Spaceman looked at Princess Kuki not attacking, suddenly applying a Rage Potion on her. Princess Kuki tackled Mysterion out of nowhere.

"Rainbow Monkeys aren't stupid!" Kuki shouted as she tore Mysterion's face until he was grounded pulp. She regained her senses, and slowly becomes sad. "Kenny?..."

Suddenly, Kenny's Soul returns to his body as he fully regenerates...

"You'll need more than that to kill me, Kuki!" Mysterion gets back into his pose and charged at Kuki.

(Epic Fight 3)

Kangaroo Kid tried holding onto Toolshed's Drill,but the damage was more than enough to fight through Kangaroo Kid's defenses.

"Take this! Screwdriving Shock" Toolshed launched Kangaroo Kid from the map, but Kangaroo Kid didn't gave up. Instead, Kangaroo Kid bounced off a building and charged.

Human Kite was flying around, collecting electricity as he flies through thunder clouds while The Huntress tries shooting him.

"Hold still, will ya?!" Huntress demanded.

"Why don't you take this?!" Human Kite blasted a laser from his kite body to Huntress.

(Now here's the epic part!)

While looking for his Delightfulized Ray Gun he stole from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, he accidentally blew it up to the blast radius Normalized Everyone.

"Wha-what happened to our powers?!" Stan looked at his tools.

Wally tried punching Stan, but stung himself by the drill.

"YOWCH! What's goin on?!" Wally looked at the charred Kyle.

"What the-?" Kyle looked at himself.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" A group of sisnister laughing grew near, in a form of a Battle Mech. "Kids Next Door..."

"Oh no." Said Cartman sarcastically. "Delightful Dickheads. I'm so scared."

"SHUT UP, FATTY!" They shouted. "We tailed you all the way here without that Mayor of yours knowing. Wait, why is Butters glowing?"

Everyone looks at Butters, who's glowing with electricity and gets blasted by lightning from the eye of the storm.

"TRY THIS!" Butters lifted up a Hammer like Jesus with that cross. He lifted it up and slams the Mech with it.

"Oh no! TIMES-" The DC tried mercy but gets blasted by the hammer.

The explosion caught up with the DC, burning them alive. But it turns out to be mechs.

"Oh that's right, the Delightfuls aren't Delightful anymore..." explained Cartman.

A few weeks ago before a Caked Mission, Clyde, or Mosquito, tried dating one of them despite the fact they all are glued together. One night, when Connie and him were getting Burgers from a Wendy's Restaurant, a mosquito landed on his hand. He tried showing Connie it, but spher kryptonite was bugs, making her Hivemind disconnect for the moment.

It was then that Mayor Buttlord has invented a fear gas by mixing Dumoster Juice and an Old Man's Pee Sack as the neutralizer. After Spaceman (Nigel) and The Coon (Cartman) have been sent, mission was success. Now Father had to clone Sector Z using his Delightfulization Chamer as a 3D Printer, but it could only print mechs of the Kids Next Door, but not the South Park Kids, who he hates the most and has a big fear of as they eat veggies like nothing.

"Could it be?!" A Canadian asked.

"The Thunder God, Zeus!" Another blurred out.

Butters passed out before transforming into normal form.

Everyone gathered around Butter's Knocked Out body.

Spaceman, now Nigel, called back up support.

"Moonbase! Send Medics, quick!" Nigel ordered with haste.

It was long before the day has cursed Professor Chaos to be a Thunder God. Now when Butters channel his inner anger, he becomes one with the evil inside and the reason why pain exists. Welcome home... Butters... to Canada...

Credits:

Nigel Uno as The Spaceman

Cartman as The Coon

Hoagie Gilligan as Mechaman

Kyle as Human Kite

Kuki Sanban as Princess Kuki

Stan as Toolshed

Wallabee Beatles as Kangaroo Kid

Kenny as Mysterion

Abigail Lincoln as The Huntress

Butters as Professor Chaos

Writing Operatives: The Afterdreamer

Creator Operatives: Mr Warburton

Mr Parker

Mr Stone

The End

(AUTHOR'S NOTE): Aaand done, my first episode or whatever you may call this... Any more parodies I may do? Anything? Leave a review. Request heroes from both sides. Make up a team. Until next time. I gotta go to bed...


	3. SP KND Roster

Roster

South Park

1) Cartman as Coon

2) Kyle as Human Kite

3) Stan as Toolshed

4) Kenny as Mysterion

5) Butters as Human Kite

6) Token as Tupperware

7) Tweek as Wonder Tweek

8) Craig as Super Craig

9) Jimmy as Fastpass

10) Brad as Mintberry Crunch

11) Clyde as Mosquito

12) Wendy as Callgirl

13) Bloodrayne as Succubus

14) Scott as Captain Diabetes

15) Red as Big Red

16) Bebe as Tank Girl

17) Nelly as Great Nelly

18) Dogpoo as Scatman

19) Buttlord Douchebag

20) Heidi as The Bear

Kids Next Door

1) Nigel as Spaceman

2) Hoagie as Mechaman

3) Kuki as Princess Kuki

4) Wally as Kangaroo Kid

5) Abigail as The Huntress

6) Bruce as Brutal Bruce

7) Connie as Dark Queen

8) Ashley as Kat Girl

9) Lenny as Juggernaut

10) David as Gambler

11) Rachael as Ice Queen

12) Fanny as Officer

13) Rebecca as Shotgun Farmer

14) Tut as Ra

15) Lizzie as Rose

16) Sonia as Android 18C

17) Numbuh Moron as The Thunderbolt

18) Lee as Nunchucks

19) Cree Clone as Athena

20) Chad Clone as Hades

(Amino)

Anymore I can add, tell me! Comment below!

( )

Leave a review of which characters can I transform into a hero. It can be anyone, your OC's, outfits, a new sona. Anything.


	4. Origins Part 1

Origins (Season 5 Episode 3 part 1)

(Parody of: Marvel Vs Capcom Series)

(Recap of Season 1)

It was a day like no other in South Park. Everyone was either them or themselves. But either way, no one knows where they came from. Every child started disappearing, and come back another day, to become them... It looks like I will have to call this the Day of the... Day of... what? Whatever. You get the point. For now our city relies on its heroes you probably know. But for now.. I stood alone... Just me... and my sidekick...

"He's not your sidekick!" Kyle argued.

"Goddammit, Kyle!" Cartman shouted. "I was having a moment!"

"Guys?" Butters pointed to the kids outside. "They are starting to take over the place."

"How long are we supposed to stay at Kenny's house?" Stan asked.

"I dunno." Kenny replied. "But I don't wanna get bitten by THOSE!"

(Now back to ME as the Narrator! Oh wait, someone wants their turn on the mic, hold on...)

It has been days since our enemies have been missing for the past few days. None of them returned. But they swore vengeance. Our Radar revealed their location. In a mountain town called South Park. Somewhere. Where kids grow up freely. That's the risk we got to take. This is for all those who have been lost to the Delightfulization Virus. We will get you, Delightful Children from Down the Lane...

(Alright you British Bastard! Gimme back my Limited Edition Rainbow Monkey Mic!)

A little Asian girl runs up and took the mic, singing the Rainbow Monkeys theme.

(Dammit! That's my little sister's! Oh well, I'll use this ASMR one... Hold on. Mphm!)

We see our agents in the Coolbus riding along the polar winds, waiting for the destination.

Kuki, the one who took my mic, was playing with her plush. When suddenly, the agents recieve a message.

"Well well well, Kids Next Dorks!" Says the zombified patch of kids who look like they came out of a strict orphanage. They say it altogether. "We see your ship over our hideout."

"What are you planning to do, Delightful Dorks?!" Wally asked with anger in his tone.

"Well, it seems we have found a way to destroy your little agency." The said. "We found there was a new kid here with special powers to destroy any opponent he faces. Plus, they're famous. With them on our side, we will finally please Father with our plans for World Domination!"

They cackled and cut off the signal.

"Whoever that New Kid is, Numbuh 5 fo sho' knows they not special like OUR Rookie!" Abigail boasted with pride about their new kid, who was once a clown. "Isn't that right, Numbuh Moron?!"

The kid didn't speak.

"Well, hopefully you're ready for them!" Hoagie asked. "Because when this ship's out of fuel when we get to South Park, we won't ran out of GAS!" Hoagie laughs at his joke based on the analysis the Kids Next Door knew about. His teammates responded sourly with either a facepalm or a slight headshake.

"You ready Douchebag?!" Said Cartman in his Coon outfit. "Let's get em!"

Douchebag made a time fart to pause time to hit all the zombies under ten seconds while his teammates charged.

The Coolbus landed with the zombies attacking.

Luckily for the Kids Next Door, they got weapons. Bubblegum Guns and Slapwood. As Hoagie opened the door, the Kids Next Door attacked and made haste to shelter. An alleyway.

"Moron! We need assistance!" Wally alerted.

Moron held his breath until his face turned blue in a second and blows out a Time Freeze.

Toolshed (Stan) was drilling (Not sexually) the zombies. Mysterion (Kenny) and Human Kite (Kyle) were beating up the zombies that were in the way.

"Retreat!" Shouted Coon as the kids ran into an alley.

The kids ran and ran away into the shadows... Until finally...

They meet each other.

Kids...

Of another world.

They prepared to fight for their survival, until Douchebag meets Moron.

The main heroes stared at each other until they agreed to side.

"What was that?" Kuki asked.

"The fuck, Douchebag?" Coon asked.

Kuki gasped. "Holy shit!"

"Numbuh 3!" Wally elbowed Kuki.

"I mean, holy sugar.." Kuki giggled nervously.

"Oh 'kay..." Said Human Kite awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Hoagie asked.

"Are y'all zombies?!" Abby asked preparing her weapon.

"The fuck do we look like?! Orphanage Kids?!" Coon replied with another questions.

"You look funny." Kuki returned to her cheerful emotions. "Especially that boy with underwear!" She giggled at Mysterion.

"Isn't that sweater a little bit too big for you?" Mysterion asked, then pointed to Nigel. "And why is HE wearing sunglasses? It's cloudy."

"And is he... bald?" Toolshed examined Nigel throughly.

"Laugh all you want, but we are here for a mission." Nigel explained. "What kind of kids are you?"

"Anyone who doesn't look like they came out of a 90's show." Mysterion replied.

"Hey, that's what I was gonna say!" Coon complained.

"Oh hamburgers.." Said Butters, hiding behind Coon.

"Butters! Get out of there!" Coon moved aside, revealing the tinfoil semi villain, shivering in fear.

"What's gotten into him?" Abby asked.

Butters revealed his mark. He was bitten.

The crew gasped.

"I-I'm sorry..." Butters tears up. "I don't wanna die!"

"What can we do?!" Toolshed looked frightened. Normally, the infection would transform the victim instantly. But it hit Human Kite.

"OF COURSE!" Human Kite recalled. "Butters, I mean, Professor Chaos is IMMUNE to Mind Control!"

"What?!" Sector V was left astonished.

Suddenly, Zombies started piling up in the alley.

"Oh dear God!" Coon whined.

"What's a God?" Kuki asked.

"I got an idea!" Human Kite proposed. He flew up into the roof tops.

"Nice job, saving us, Kyle!" Coon yelled up.

"Trust me on this one!" Kyle lifted his kite and shielded the Heroes as Buttlord begins to fight, followed by Moron.

Buttlord takes a Trash Lid and slams it into a disabled Delightful, and then wacks another with it. Moron takes a thrown out golf club and hits the Delightfuls with it, channeling echoes throughout the alleys.

"Come on!" Wally joined in the fist fight with a mustard gun.

"Charge!" Mysterion joined in with his bare fists.

Soon each kid joined, one by one. Taking turns in hiting a Delightful, while Human Kite protects them with all his power.

(Memorable Scenes:)

(Scene 1: Need a hand, Princess?)

Kuki was out of Ammo for her Bubblegum Gun and became surrounded. Wally was busy, helping repairimg the barricades with Toolshed. Until, Mysterion rises up and kicks down on Delightful, headbutts another, and hook punched on the last one! Mysterion looks back at Kuki, who was amazed on Mysterion's performance.

(Scene 2: Oh Hamburgers! Did I do that?)

Abby was about to get bitten until she jumps out of the way, with Coon finishimg of the Delightful. Butters looks at the scenes were everyone is in combat. Suddenly, a butterfly shows up, and...

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Professor Chaos has been awakened. "TAKE THIS!" He takes out his Hammer of Chaos and slams it into a Zombie, and into another, bashing blood from their mouths. Chaos laughs maniacally after every win, and lets himself get caught where the zombies began chewing on his body. "Yes! Bite me! You can't do anything to me! I'm immune! Try this!" A thunderbolt from the sky flashed down and torched the zombies to the ground.

Abby and Hoagie stared at Professor Chaos who finished off with a chuckle, and a snapback to reality.

"Oh Hamburgers! Did I do that?" He asked.

(Scene 3: Farts and Bolts)

Douchebag was punching zombies with power while Moron was punching zombie with speed. Suddenly, a Juggernaut Delightful showed up. Before it swung a Telephone Line to the kids, Moron and Douchebag both time farted and time jumped to the Past Present where the Telephone line was back where it came from. Douchebag charged in for a devastating punch, knocking back the giant, after that, Moron leap frogged over Douchebag and began punching the giant with at least 32 punches in 4 seconds. Douchebag leap frogged over Moron to uppercut the giant. After 4 turns of leapfrogging and punching, Douchebag and Moron got bored of hitting and used their powers. Douchebag Nagasaki'd a chunk of a building on top of the giant, trapping it in cement. And to top it off, Moron charged a Thunderball in his palm and Rocket Punched the Giant out of the Alley and made it break 3 building with its body, until burying itself in rubble and impaling it with steel rods.

After an intense war, the Kids Next Door and the South Park heroes won the fight.

(To be continued)

(Author's note): Finally reread it and corrected my grammar. Now that I have a tablet, it'll be easier to make more stories like this. Thank you all for reading.

As for a bomus idea to leave a review, use 4 characters from the Roster I uploaded in this story compilation. Decide what parody I should remake, and I'll try my best to bring you the best experience in South Park (and old Cartoon Network) humor. Until the next episode.

-The Afterdreamer

(Story Idea by: Boi (Guest))


	5. Origins Part 2

(Origins Part 2) (Season 5 Episode 2)

Skipping to the day of war, the heroes went to the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and meet Father, an OP adult with OP moves.

"Well, this must be the last of the South Park kids..." Said Father.

"These are the kids who helped the Kids Next Door!" said the Delightful Children altogether. "Their New Kid has the same superpowers as the Rookie!"

"Well, I heard your name represents who you are, and that's EXACTLY what I picture you, New Kid!" Father starts feeling angry.

"ENOUGH TALK, OLD MAN!" The Coon shouted impatiently. "Give us back Sector Z or Douchebag will make you talk!"

"You fool!" Father cackled. "The Delightfulization effect can NEVER BE REVERSED!"

"We'll just see about that!" Human Kite reveals the Rookie with Douchebag, both holding food.

"Wait, what are thosw?!" The DC shouted in panic.

Douchebag unwrapped his Mexican Food and Moron stuck a straw in his drink. Douchebag eats his Prune Beef, Bean and 3 Cheese Enchilada while Moron chugs his Orange Vanilla Diet Cokesi. Then gas starts building up in both of them.

"OH NO!" Father shouts.

But suddenly...

BOOM!

Moron and Douchebag burped and Farted Time Warps that started transforming the DC with a tear of space and time. But Douchebag sharted himself and Moron foamed from his mouth, making them both suffocate from lack of oxygen and a clogged butthole.

"OH NO!" The kids shouted in panic.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" The DC cackled.

(Altogether)

(Connie: You can't defeat us!)

(Bruce: Nice try, Kids Next Dorks!)

(Ashley: Can't touch this, Kids Next Door!)

(Lenny: You can't win!)

(David: Look at your heroes now!)

(All together: Huh? What was that?!)

"What did you DO?!" Father bursts with fire in anger.

"Hey! They disrupted the Delightful Dorks!" Shouted Wally.

The two main heroes got up dizzy, and shared their foods, making Douchebag wash down his food and feeding the starving Moron. Then they rose up and separated two children to test their theory.

It seems the Delightfulization is still in effect, but it seems that they done something.

"Looking for us?!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Behind the DC was another DC, only clothed with hero gear.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The DC panicked.

"Easy." Morgan Freeman appeared. "They are the New Delightful Children and Delightful Children. The New Kid and the Rookie combined Space and Time using two different powers, creating a New DC. The ones in Father's control will cease to exist."

"Father..." Moaned the DC. "I don't feel so good..."

"What?!" Father asked, and sees his possessed children turned into ash. "You... big... JERK!" Father bursts into a giant golem of fire. "NOW YOU MADE ME VERY ANGRY! VERY! VERY! VERY! ANGRY!"

"Let's get em!" Coon ordered.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" ordered Nigel.

(Boss Battle)

Father blasts fire on South Park, turning up the heat.

Moron and Douchebag used a Power Juice on Captain Diabetes and Fastpass, combining specials. Fastpass carried the bulky Captain and both bulldozed Father's leg, making him tumble into Stark's Pond, melting him down into his normal form.

They rushed into Stark's Pond and sent Tupperware to fight. Father transformed into a Bear and tried shredding Tupperware to plastic shreds, but luckily, Super Craig was there, giving the Shining Finger of Hate!

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Father blasts fire from his mouth, but Super Craig was shielded.

"Your breath smells.." Said Super Craig. Tupperware attacked Father from behind with his Tupperware Minigun.

Father turns around, but gets hit by Super Craig with a powerful punch. Taking turns to kick and pumch Father, Father bursts into anger and flames, prevemting them from hitting them.

"Phone Destroyer!" A tossed phone explodes on Father.

Father looked up and sees Call Girl and Wonder Tweek, who's putting out the fires with ice and rain.

The Coon and Mysterion both charged in and started to beat up Father by hand and claws. Suddenly, Mintberry Crunch vame out and blasted Coon and Mysterion with Mint and blasted Father with Berry, making Father's attacks useless, no matter how much fire he has. Toolshed joined in and literally screwed Father with a drill.

More and more kids joined in to beat Father until his suit wore off and knocked out.

VICTORY!

The Kids Next Door cheered as the Delightful Zombies started transforming back to normal.

"We won!" Nigel declared, but suddenly, a squealing roar echoes from the pond.

"What was that?!" Abby shouted.

"L-look!" Hoagie pointed into the trees.

It was the fusion of man, a bear and a pig. None other than Manbearpig.

"OH NO!" The Super Friends shouted.

The foul beast tore into Tupperware with ease, and tossed away Toolshed.

"RETREAT!" Coon ordered, but gets hit with a thrown Mysterion.

The kids ran away from the beast while the South Park heroes defended their escape.

Mintberry Crunch couldn't Berry Blast Manbearpig and gets slammed into a tree. Fastpass and Captain Diabetes tried distracting the beast, but get chokeslammed into the dirt. Call Girl, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek gets hurt by the woken up Father.

"YES!" Father cackled. "I am victorious!"

"Father!" Human Kite advised. "Run!"

"I don't take orders from a child!" Father pouted, but turns around to see the 10 foot beast right behind him. "Oh come on!"

Father gets thrown into the pond with a bear claw punch.

After a successful escape, the kids returned to the KND Treehouse, without the South Park kids.

(3 Days Later)

A funeral was placed for every hero that was lost. Every KND member was there, even the DC, to place flowers on the portraits and pictures of the heroes that were gone.

But little did they knew, there was one hero left.

"Guys!" Shouted Mosquito. "They're alive! But they can't fight!"

"Who are you?" Asked the DC.

"I am Mosquito! The hero who wasn't there." He revealed. "I was the first hero zombified, but thanks to the heroes, I have been saved!"

"So, you are a South Park Hero?" Asked Abby.

"I am. And I have been sent a message from the Great Cthulhu! I need the Sector Z and Sector V! You have been chosen to be blessed!" Shouted Mosquito as he performs a ritual, summoning the great Cthulhu.

The Cthulhu came out and casted a spell on the secyors chosen, and some others from other Sectors (But that's a different part of the new Franchise). Sector V and Sector Z started to transform based on their ideals.

Everyone checked out their costumes.

"Alright!" Shoited Wally, let's get that beast!

"Not yet!" advised Mosquito. "We gotta prepare for our fight, we wait until the heroes recover! And prepare for war!"

"So..." The DC said altogether. "It seems that Father can be defeated. We normally see the Kids Next Door as a threat.. But now, we see another..."

(Back to the Present)

Professor Chaos remembered all who fought for South Park and Kids everywhere. But now he doesn't understand war about gender. It seems to have torn everybody apart.

It has been too much for Chaos's Heart...

"Why?" Asked Chaos to the air, imagining Chtulu. "Why must we be torn apart? Just why?"

Knock, knock, knock.

Johnny opened the door.

"Butters, your Enchiladas are here. I'll put em here on the table." Johnny placed the order on the studio table. "And hey, regardless, there comes a time where a soldier is on his own. You have to learn you're on you're own."

"I, I guess.." Said Chaos.

And with that, Johnny left.

(The End)

(Episode idea by: Boi (Guest))

(Author's Message to the Idea Maker of this Episode): Thank you for the idea of the episode. I'm sorry if I didn't put full details in this episode. To tell you how this happened, I'll put the epilogue. Here you go.

After defeating Manbearpig, the Kids Next Door have registered the South Park Heroes as official members, even though they refuse to rob cake. It has been rumored that the South Park Kids have some sort of fountain of youth, but they deny the fact, saying they only drink mountain water. The Kids Next Door showed the Heroes their share of the KND Treehouse when South Park was under repairs on one condition, they teach Kids Next Door how to play their games in the Super Hero charades and get some movies on their own with a franchise of movies, shows and merch.


	6. Mini Movie 1 (Ft Chef)

(Side Mini Movie)

Caked Abridged

It was the Delightful Children's Birthday. It would seem like they'd share, but no. It's some sort of adult satanic ritual of being cocks to everyone. This time, the Kids Next Door weren't there to help. It was, these guys!

"Well well well, Kids Next Door sent their newest best to take our cake!" the Delightful Children smirked.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" Mysterion shouted, making the DC shake with his drill sergeant voice. "We're here to rob cake?! This stupid piece of shit cake?!"

"What?!" The DC asked confused.

"Apparently, we were sent on the most im mission of the Kids Next Door." Kyle responded.

"And all we get to do is rob cake?" asked Toolshed.

"Guys," replied Fastpass. "I remember these guys. These guys are the di-dickheads who tried making m-m-me watch them eat their cake! They interupted the Terrance and Phillips special just for this weird fetish!"

"WHAT?!" Asked the DC.

"Fetish?" Mosquito asked. "Okay, let's just go home, guys-"

"ENOUGH!" The DC got tired of them. "Kids Next Door or not, you are NOT eating this cake!"

"Guys?" Asked Professor Chaos. "Where is Coon?"

"THAT'S THE COON!" Shouted Coon eating the cake with his claws.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" The DC gets furious. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE GIVING YOU ZEROES THE BOOT!"

"You mad, bruh?" The Coon taunted. "Come at me, dawg."

Out of nowhere, the room assembled a Party Robot.

"Okay, this had gone batshit crazy!" Mysterion commented. "Looks like we'll fight!"

Tupperware assembles his battle mech and batyles with it while Human Kite, Fastpass and Professor Chaos assisted.

The Coon charged directly at the DC, shredding their get up with his claws. They jumped back with Rocket Boots onto a balcony.

(Battle!

Coon

Mysterion

Mosquito

Toolshed

Vs

Delightful Children from Down the Lane)

Coon, Mysterion, Mosquito and Toolshed charged and charged but the children keep escaping. For starters, Mosquito and Toolshed can technically fly while the Coon and Mysterion take the low grounds, but the DC keep escaping. And attacking them was hardly possible, but they could only land a punch. It was then they can use a recruit. So they took their most requested vigilante. Spaceman of Sector V.

Spaceman appeared from the sky with his solar jetpack, looking up at the DC while his fist was on the ground.

"Well if it isn't Nigel-" The DC quickly gets zapped by a laser." Hey! You haven't-" Coon and Mysterion came from the sides and started bashing Ashley and Lenny. Then came Toolshed and Mosquito, pinning Connie and David. Spaceman took his solar energy and blasted a light beam at Bruce.

KO!

Back to Tupperware, the mech was destroyed by the fantastic effort of Tupperware, Human Kite, Professor Chaos and Fastpass!

"No one can hurt Chaos!" Shouted Tupperware.

The kids all went to the cake to grab a slice. This doesn't concern the South Park heroes at all. But one thing they wanna know is who keeps making these cakes.

"I'm gonna make love to ya, woman!" Sang the Chef from the kitchen who was making another cake.

"CHEF!" Human Kite shouted with joy.

"Hello, children." The Chef smiled.

"Impossible! I thought he was dead!" The Coon shouted.

"I was brought back to life by these children, making me bake their cakes." Chef revealed. "I remember I was a zombie at first, but then I was brought back."

"Dude that's fucked up." Said Super Craig who appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow, they kept Chef a slave f-for a long time without telling us!" Fastpass explained. "Is this why the Kids Next Door wants us to take their cakes?"

"Well duh," said the Coon. "No one bakes better than Chef!"

After defeating the DC one last time, Chef returned to school, cooking for the kids again, this time, baking that delicious cake the DC enjoys for everyome to share.

End Transmission...


	7. SP KND School: Mini Movie 2

School

KND in South Park

Kuki and Hoagie were sitting next to Stan and Kenny.

"Now class," Said Mister Garrison, writing on the chalkboard. "We're gonna start with the basics, what is 9 times 2?"

(Also the DC (Delightful Children) happens to be with them, just because for creator trolls, lolz!)

"Does this class always been this crowded?" Asked the DC to Dogpoo.

"Well, it has been crowded when you five retards sit in one table." Mister Garrison responded. "Who on your five is even sitting down? Who is even a part of 4th grade? Why are all of you different heights than each-" And then Mister Garrison started dumping strange questions at them.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Said Hoagie to Kuki, Stan and Kenny.

"That's what happems when your team looks like the creepy twins from that one old movie." Said Kenny, muffled in his suit. "Now I don't have to look bad."

"What are you saying?" Stan asked.

"I am broke, people think I'm weird, but at least I don't look like the President molested a orphanage mom." Kenny chuckled.

South Park in KND

Cartman and Kyle had sit next to Abby and Wally. (With the DC again because I'm here to give them the eggs of their lives, and not the ones that shitted in their cake since Caked Three, lolz).

The class was taking spelling, and Wally's doing his own things while trying to convince Cartman to witness his genius.

"The fuck is that?!" Shouted Cartman.

"Eric!" Shouted the new teacher, woman, and make-up galore. "What did I tell you about cussing out Wally for the millionth time?!"

"How about the millionth time Ah told you to get this midget a better brain!" Cartman smacks Wally with his hand, while receiving Abby's hat smack on his hand. "Hey, what the fuck?! I was telling the truth!"

"The only truth Numbuh 5 sees is how much ya watch Terrance and Phillips too much!" Abby sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Thompson." Said Kyle.

"Oh, just because you're from South Park too, you think you can help this situation, Kyle?!" Mrs Thompson lashed out.

"Okay, that's fucked up." Said Craig in the back.

"Yeah, what the fuck, Mrs Thompson, you fuckin whore!" Shouted Cartman. Lashing back at Mrs Thompson.

"Why do We struggle with idiots?..." The DC sighed.

"You know you could help by smacking this fatass at least twice a day." Said Kyle. "Instead of being dicks to everyone. I dunno why Clyde even likes you guys."

Back at home, Clyde was watching the broadcast of the DC about to eat their cake.

"Don't judge me." Said Clyde.

(Author's Note): I had fun writing these chapters. I hope you have fun reading them. Thank you all for leaving reviews. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta study more KND and South Park jokes more further. I made two running gags so far. Comment to see if you can find them. And no worries, more Saga Episodes comming up.


	8. Lost Episode 1

Failed Communication Translation

Lost Episode Season 5 Episode 3

(Author's Note): Lost Episodes are series where 1. I either lost the footage for the scene, or 2. My script was deleted or messed up while my tablet was on.

This reason for the lost episode: My Tablet was on and messed up the script while I had it in my pocket.

So in short, here's a breakdown what would've happened.

Prologue:

Coon, Human Kite, Toolshed, Mysterion and Professor Chaos had a talk with Sector V on the whole apologizing in Johnny's Canadian Home.

Things looked heartbreaking for both sides, losing 5 heroes that meant a good majority of the team, for they requested a decommissioning for quiting the Kids Next Door. But it was the last thing on their minds than being hated.

After the Decommissioning Process, Fanny (Numbuh 86) with the help of her dad, Mr Boss, tracked down Mysterion, her crush, and his friends in Mexico. So far she learned that best friends stick together, regardless of errors. An example shown was that Mr Boss was compared to his daughter like best allies. If anything offensive happens about her, would he still be around? He responded "Yes". Fanny then realized if they still know each other, how do they remember the Kids Next Door? Turns out they are immune to decommissioning by the Aluminum Molecule Shampoo they had in Canadian Baths. Even more, Butter's Confuse O Tron makes a good mind sharing when his tinfoil hat made sure he keeps his memories.

Suddenly, Canadian Sector waged war on the Kids Next Door using their own cloned superheroes, but the 5 came back to Canada to protect what they represent, unision.

Thunder God Chaos sacrificed his powers to shield everyone from a Nuclear Missile North Korea and USA launched. Using enough force, Professor Chaos breaks down both walls of Mexico and Canada.

Mysterion finds the source of Heroes and finds Father manipulating the Canadian Government. Once more, our heroes fight, this time, with the aid of Officer 86 (Fanny).

Spaceman (Nigel) and Coon (Cartman) defeats Father using his own weakness, ice cold water, as they lead him into the Gym Showers.

Nigel askes the 5 if they want to come back. In the end, everyone's back together.

Epilogue:

After defeating Father in Canada, the Canadian Sector returns to the Kids Next Door, as loyal as they should be. Fanny asked Mysterion for a date and dinner, but Mysterion knows about 19th Century and her ways of love, but gave the date a shot anyways.


	9. Freedom Fighters: Rise of Dieties Part1

South Park Vs Kids Next Door Heroes Presents...

An Comedy Central, Cartoon Network and Boomerang fusion...

An Afterdreamer Productions story told...

Characters by Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Tom Warburton.

New Powers, Heroes, and Storyline mixed by The Afterdreamer...

South Park Vs Kids Next Door 3's 2nd Movie

Freedom Fighters: Rise of Dieties

(Parody: Pokémon Sun and Moon and Ultra Sun/Moon, and no, no Chipokomon, sorry...)

It was a nice vacation in Hawaii, a cool summery vacation. It was then that the Coon and Spaceman had brought their friends in this glorious day (Only those available that is). There's the entire Freedom Fighters of South Park, and the Freedom Fighters of Villain City, also known as the Kids Next Door.

Every hero are in their base form.

Abby and Kuki played Volleyball with Wendy and Bebe. Hoagie and Scott were eating some cold packed sandwiches. Everyone dancing, splashing in water, making sand castles and partying on the beach.

(Main Focus: Professor Chaos)

Nigel was just watching the beach paradise as it is. It was then he drank a Sparkling Juice, and then had to go to the bathroom.

"Cartman." Said Nigel. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

Nigel dashed forward into the jungle.

"Dude, be back as fast as you can! Mermaids are about to-" Cartman stops as he hears singing. It was the glorious mermaid woman.

Kuki got close to pet her and the mermaid giggled. Clyde and Token then went to the mermaid, who continued singing.

"What a great day!" Token said hapilly.

"Yeah, dude!" Said Clyde.

It was then the mermaid stared at them in the eyes.

Kuki watched as the boys get hypnotized.

The mermaid jumpscared the boys and girl into a transformation.

"She sua toki nu ya te!" The mermaid gorgon chanted.

The three transformed and prepared to fight.

The Gorgon attacks Mosquito with Swordfish Slash! Her nails became swordfish blades as she slashed Mosquito! (Mosquito: 100% to 78% & Bleed)

"Engaging! Tupper Tornado!" Tupperware blasted the Gorgon away. (Gorgon: 100% to 75%)

Tupperware felt wierd after the move execution. He looks below and sees a Pufferfish attached to him. It blows up and he sees what his Tupper Tornado had done. It sucked the sea of deadly creatures.

(Tupperware forgot Tupper Tornado and learned Tupper Typhoon.)

The Gorgon was surrounded by a Sting Ray, a Hammerhead Shark, and a Jellyfish Trap.

It was Princess Kuki's turn.

Princess Kuki took out her Rainbow Monkey and blasted rainbow lasers on the Gorgon with Rainbow Monkey Machine Gun! (Gorgon 75% to 25%)

The Gorgon was pushed into a Jellyfish Trap and was shocked! (Gorgon 25% to 23% and Shocked)

Nigel came back from the bathroom and sees the 3 in trouble and transformed into Spaceman!

Mosquito atta ked the Gorgon with a Hammer Head Shark he picked up. (Gorgon 23% to 17%)

(Ultimate Ready!)

The Gorgon started a portal that tried to suck the three fighters that fought the Gorgon. Princess held onto Mosquito's leg and her princess hat, while Mosquito held onto a heavy Tupperware, who's trying to put all the weight onto his legs!

"Power 6 percent!" Tupperware alarmed.

Spaceman uses his special, the Space Missile Barrage! As his Jetpack aimed, Spaceman fired a barrage full of missiles to destroy the Gorgon, but the Gorgon was only blasted as she used some sort of spell to survive!

(Gorgon 17% to 0%)

The portal hole disappeared and the three were freed!

"Oh no!" The gorgon ran into the jungle, running deep inside.

There were more Mermaid Gorgons who stole each fighter, except for Professor Chaos who was in jail...

Professor Chaos used his fourth move, Chaos Wave, ro burst down the door.

"Uh, f - fellers?" Said Professor Chaos said to an empty beach that looked like it got raided.

Professor Chaos looks for everyone through the Luscious Jungle Path.

Professor Chaos finds Unique and Good Items he would like to keep as Treasures.

Treasures are any items exclusive or rare based on your decision. You may keep 5 items in your treasure chest. In PvP, in a Winner Takes All match, usually the victor takes 1 shred of your treasure: 1 for victory, and 2 for flawless or perfect rescue (4% or less of the last health bar on the last hero).

Professor Chaos carried: A radioactive bug (Black Widow/Dead) (Biohazard), Skull Rock (Artifact), Fresh Herb (Food), and a Tiki Flower (Artifact)

"Fellers?!" Professor Chaos shouted. It was then he heard, drums... Beating Drums.

Professor Chaos snuck into the camp, as if he has the urge to do so, and that's when he saw. The Freedom Fighters, defeated and dead...

On a ritual table, the Gorgons took a poece of Treasure from each of the heroes, approximately 30 trinkets.

Professor Chaos watched worryingly as he sees a ritual being performed, not satanic, but somehow deadly, like the Mayans on a Moon Eclipse.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Professor Chaos's walkie talkie screams. It was Fanny, who's back at base. "Ye better have a good excuse for not being here!"

"Oh, hamburgers! Fanny! Please, shut up!" Butters ordered as politely as he can.

"DON'T YE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU BOYS AND YOUR ORDERS!" Fanny keeps rambling about her feminazi style.

The Gorgans surround Professor Chaos.

"You're a faggot, Fanny..." Professor Chaos says his last words as he crushes his walkie talkie with electricity.

The Gorgons tie up Professor Chaos and offered him as a sacrifice to their diety. The call her the Diety of Fire.

"Please, you guys!" Professor Chaos pleaded. "Don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want!"

The Gorgons began the ritual and watched as the creature appear from the fire from the skull torches.

The entity of a fire orb looks at all the trinkets and the offering. The fire orb went through Professor Chaos as he closed his eyes shut and screamed for his life!

...

Seconds later...

"Heheheheh..." Professor Chaos chuckled. "HEHEHEHEH! Stop! That tickles!"

The Gorgons watched as their diety has been summoned.

Professor Chaos opens his eyes to see the Diety herself. It was a playful Islander Girl, with face painted lines beneath her eyes and a Tiki Mask on top of her head. The girl gives a playful noogie to Professor Chaos.

"Heheh.." The Islander Girl giggled. "To shi we te no ni, co ti te?"

"Whacha say?" Professor Chaos didn't understood.

"Oh, you don't speak my language of Gorgonist, huh?" The girl giggled. "I'm Katie."

"Butters..." He said. "Wait, no! I'm, PROFESSOR CHAOS!"

"Cute name for someone who's tied up." The girl reminded him.

"Y - yeah..." Professor Chaos blushed. "So... Are you gonna untie me?"

"You are my sacrifice." The girl made Professor Chaos stood in fear. "And your toll is to be my friend, forever!"

"F - Forever?" Professor Chaos asked.

"Yes siroonie!" The girl giggled as she untied Professor Chaos. "What should we play?"

"Let's play Superheroes." Said Professor Chaos. "Want me to teach you how it works?"

"Sure do, Butters!" The girl followed Butter's lead.

"It's Professor Chaos in this form." Butters explained.

(Unlocked: Katie Aka Tiki Girl)

(Mission: Slay all 4 Gorgons)

"How do we play?" Tiki Girl asked.

"Easy. You attack with this." Professor Chaos used the move that set him free. Butters used Telekinesis and Electricity to make a gravity beam as he pulsed it through like a Kamehameha Wave through 3 Gorgons.

(Gorgon 1 100% to 63%

Gorgon 2 100% to 63%

Gorgon 3 100% to 63%)

"Ooh!" Tiki Girl said overjoyed. "So I use my powers?" Tiki Girl used Tiki Torch as she swung it to the fourth Gorgon, burning it and lifestealing health. (Gorgon 4 100% to 56%)

The Gorgons attacked Professor Chaos and Tiki Girl with Sacrificing Slice.

(Tiki Girl 100% to 73%

Professor Chaos 100% to 23%)

"Katie! Are you okay?!" Professor Chaos asked.

"I never had this much fun!" Tiki Girl said cheerfully. The next attack, the Gorgons slay Professor Chaos! This broke Katie's heart... "Why ... you... JERKS!"

(Ultimate Ready!)

(Off Battle Action Ready)

Katie makes the land swirl with ancient dust, reviving all dead fighters, that includes the Freedom Fighters.

The Freedom Fighters walked into the Gorgons, possesed as they eat the flesh.

Professor Chaos snaps back to reality before he takes a bite.

"KATIE!" Professor Chaos went to Tiki Girl to check on her wounds.

Tiki Girl sobs as she hugs Professor Chaos tightly, making his tinfoil armor peel off amd transforming him into Butters. Butters pats Katie down hee back to make sure she feels better.

Butters then feels his conscience battling. He keeps it clean but gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone woke up from the dead, tired.

"Oh..." Said Nigel. "What's going on..."

Tupperware reboots and remembers, but then sees Butters and Katie.

"Is this their diety?" Tupperware asked as he morphs back to Token. "Butters, what are you doing here?"

Everyone looked at Butters.

"I broke free... You guys were killed and I -" Butters was interupted.

"Nope! It's back to jail for you!" Cartman ordered.

"Jail?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it's where lames like him go." Cartman arrests Butters.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Katie makes the island burst with her in anger.

"OKAY OKAY! Not jail!" Cartman said out of fear.

The island calmed down.

"Good!" Katie smiled.

"Dude, how the fuck - ?!" Mysterion said out of character and then returned to his dark voice. "Ehem! I mean, dude, how the fuck is this possible?!"

Part 1 of 4 done!


	10. Freedom Fighters: Rise of Dieties Part 2

Freedom Fighters: Rise of Dieties (Part 2)

Re Logging on Transmission...

"So you're saying you're a god?!" Abby shouted in surprise.

"Sure do! And Butters is my Prophet, but he doesn't need to worship me, because we're best friends! Aren't we?!" Katie hugs her soft pal so hard, but Butters doesn't mind.

"Y - Yeah!" Butters chuckled as Katie gives him another noogie.

"Well, glad to have you aboard." said Nigel, "Even if you are, a goddess with superpowers."

"Aren't goddesses goddesses without superpowers?" Asked Bradley.

"Oi!" Wally suggested. "Bradley! You have real superpowers! Why don't you challenge Katie to a fight?!"

"Wally..." Said Bradley. "We all have superpowers..."

"CUT!" Cartman ordered.

Technical Difficulties...

Problem: Wally doesn't realize it's a script and everyone has literal superpowers eversince the Grandfather and Manbearpig Events.

The scene returns to Nigel pulling Butters into a bush.

"Butters! Do you have any idea who she is?!" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, a goddess. Right?" Butters asked intimidated.

"She's a girl who I remember from my vision with Chester's Machine!" Nigel points it out. "And that Machine I confiscated from Chester is gone!"

"Well, we heroes have kept our treasure in our Chests, and I guess the Gorgons took that as an offering." Butters explained.

"Show me the offerings!" Nigel ordered.

At the Altar, Nigel and Butters tried searching for the Treasures sacrificed.

"A dead black widow." Nigel points the the completely ash statue of a giant black widow.

"Cree's make up." Butters looked at the melted wax of lip balm and eye liner, and poked it with a stick. "This must be Hoagie's Treasure... Should've asked for her bra..."

"BUTTERS!" Nigel screamed. "Not so loud or otherwise -!"

"WHO MENTIONED MAH SISTAH!" Abby appeared and smacked both of the boys with her hat. She gasps looking at Cree's make up, melted. "OKAY! WHO BROUGHT MY SISTAH'S STUFF?!"

"Hoagie has SERIOUS sister issues..." Said Clyde.

"WHAT?!" Abby asked.

"Clearly he loves Cree more than you." Said Clyde. Butters looks through more treasures.

"What do you mean?!" Abby retaliates.

"She's a teen." Clyde replied. "I would feel the same if I was Hoagie. Except I gotta be living with someone who's more annoying than Dougie."

The group argues as Butters keeps scavenging through the treasures and remember his Skull Rock. He looks behind and sees a Ruby forged in it with a living fire inside the gem.

"A fire stone..." Butters puts the Treasure back into his inventory.

The group stops arguing and watched Butters write something as if he's possessed.

Butters made some sort of Blueprints on a Big Papyrus Leaf.

He writes...

"Stone of Fire..."

"Butters?... BUTTERS!" Abby pats Butters as hard as she can without hurting him as he snaps back into reality.

"Huh?" Butters looked at what he made. He looks back at the stone and remembered what happened back at the Altar. Katie didn't kill him, she cared for him.

(Butters forgot Minion Summon and learned Hard Decipher.)

(Hard Decipher : Enemy Shields and Protections can be destroyed by all allies in this turn.)

(Team 1:

1) Katie aka Tiki Girl

2) Butters aka Professor Chaos

3) Nigel aka Spaceman

4) Token aka Tupperware)

Back at the party, it revealed that the Teens and the Kids were battling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Abby asked.

"It's the Teenagers! They're after us!" Human Kite alarmed. As he gets blasted by a Chicken Pox launcher and gained the Chickenpox, a few pimples of chickens clucking inside.

"Kyle!" Nigel tried helping but gets almost hit by another chicken.

"Looks like bird flu season has come!" Butters showted in his accent. He looks to the left and sees Katie nuzzling a chicken. Butters screamed. "Katie! That's... not working?" Katie appeared to be immune to Chickenpox.

"Butters!" Abby warned as Butters gets hit by a chicken, but he seems immune as well.

"I..." Said Butters gaining energy... Too much energy. "Am... Immune... Heheheh... HAHAHAH... MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Mwahahahahahah!" Katie copied.

"Oh, brother!" Nigel facepalmed.

"Get ready for Chaos to be unleashed!" Butte. drs transformed into Professor Chaos and -

BOOM!

Already in full power as Professor Chaos starts a Thunderstorm!

Katie transformed into a giant, the same as Professor Chaos. A shrine maiden dressed with her red stones flying from the island.

"Nature's Madness!" Katie attacks with the Volcano Heat erupting from the ground on the teens.

(Fight Scene 1: Now's Our Chance! Part 1: Bombs? Check!)

As the teenagers were distracted by Katie and Chaos, Nigel and Tupperware charged with a Tupperware Machine Gun Shower and a Space Missile Barrage, pouring bombs onto a fleet of Juggernauts.

"Phone Destoyer!" Callgirl destroyed the Teenagers' phones with a simple touch of a button on her phone.

"Kangaroo Kick!" Kangaroo Kid's legs blazed as he flies into a group of teens and exploded a Soda Keg, making them all slow. "Yeehaw! You're next!" Kangaroo Kid leaped onto some more kegs to destroy them!

(Fight Scene 2: Now's Our Chance Part 2: Phone? Check!)

The Delightful Hero Team charged while Juggernaut (Lenny) returns to the Mayday Booth to call for war zone in Hawaii's New Islands.

The teens see Juggernaut's escape and tried stopping him before he snitched on their parents, but the Heroes arrived to stop them!

Cat Girl (Ashley) clawed out a teen cheerleader from the center while Gambler (David) shoots pennies from his Coin Gun to cover her. Brutal Bruce (Bruce) charged into a Juggernaut Teen to wrestle with him and toss him into a Sand Dune and buried him in it, while She Ram (Connie) transformed into a 10 foot tall Gorilla to punch out every Teen Mech.

Juggernaut turned the dial to the parents of the teams.

"Hello? Mrs. Smith? Mr. Smith? We need to talk about your son." Juggernaut explained over the P.H.O.N.E. and a few teens retreated home.

(Fight Scene 3: Now's Our Chance Part 3: Check and Checkmate!)

Professor Chaos slams his Hammer of Chaos and Tiki Girl throws volcanic rocks at the teens to finish them off with an overkill, or over defeat.

A teen popped out of the sand.

"ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?! THAT WOULD'VE KILLED US!" The teen roared.

"Same with you!" Coon replied. "But Justice is best served freezing cold or piping hot!"

"What brings you meddling teens here?!" Spaceman asked.

"Dude! We got this land sold to us!" The teen revealed. "We bought this island fair amd square!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Coon and Spaceman shouted in surprise.

"What?!" Tiki Girl explained as a Giant. "This island's off limits!"

"Unless..." Spaceman gets serious. "THAT CHESTER!"

"Daddy?!" Tiki Girl transformed back into Katie.

"DADDY?!" Spaceman and Chaos asked.

(Next Time...

Parody of Pokemon Sun & Moon & Megaman Series on...

Freedom Fighters: Rise of Dieties!)

(Opening up a Discord for those who want to talk mechanics, crossovers, and those who want to recommend me something to crossover fuse. It's coming soon.)


	11. Afterdreamer Discord

Attention All Readers:

I have a new Discord to thoss wanting more from my series of fanfics.

Over there you can talk to me about fan game mechanics

Mechanics like:

+Pokemon Splice Evolution

\+ Pokemon Move Fusion

+Crafting Ideas

\+ Culinary Arts

+Fan Art

You can even self advertise your own fanfictions.

For more information:

Join Now at

/R5Ybtv

(A/N): Sorry for my dissapearance, I was just taking some time off. I'll be back surely. You can count on it.


	12. Fast Forward Sneak Peek

SP Boys Movie: Fast Forward ( A SP V KND Movie Sneak Peek) (Script Form)

That's right! Guess Who's in the movie!

Cast:

\+ The Coon (Played By Eric Cartman)

\+ Human Kite (Played By Kyle Broflovski)

\+ Toolshed (Played By Stan Marsh)

\+ Mysterion (Played By Kenny McCormick)

Featuring:

\+ Mexican Joker (Played by AJ "White" Sanchez)

\+ Professor Chaos (Played by Leopold Butters Stotch)

\+ Glitchgirl (Played by Leslie Meyers)

\+ Spaceman (Played by Nigel Uno)

Scene Peek: Battle in Tokyo: In Script Form

(Scene: Metro Tokyo, Japanese Cyberspace, aka a big metro cyber city)

Glitchgirl (Leslie) was raising her hands up and taking a deep breath trying to control the Cyberspace with her Ad powers as visible Signal Waves can be seen from Leslie's eyes.

"Any use, Glitchgirl?" Mysterion asked in his deep dark hero tone.

Glitchgirl explained as her powers slowly start to retract. "No use... We're inside a Motherboard Chip, about 30 Gigabytes, each one of us taking 1 Byte. Approximately a 50 Million Living here or connected to Tokyo Cyberspace."

"Lame..." Said the Coon as he was about to break character, but suddenly thinks of a quote. "I mean - We're stuck inside this world, with no way out!"

"This whole city runs on an Operating System better than Apple." Glitchgirl concluded.

"Who can run a better operating system than Apple?!" Asked Toolshed. "Even they can't get viruses!"

"But they can't be fixed." Mexican Joker said in his Spanish/! Mexican Accent. Everyone looks at him. "Think about it, since when does ANYBODY repair an Apple Phone?!"

"So what we need is to break the city!" Professor Chaos brought out his lightning hammer of Chaos.

"Do that and we'll all get deleted." Glitchgirl calculated. "The only way we'll able to get out is for someone to reprogram everyone back into their bodies. But unfortunately, it will be forever, and not even the government would bother to help unless they get sued..."

"Who would fight for us?" Professor Chaos panicked.

Suddenly, a group of Anti Viruses appeared to kick OUT a group of sexual predators, scammers, and even underage people.

"What are they doing?" Asked Human Kite.

"These must be the Anti Social Injustice Troops." Glitchgirl explained. "They kick out every underage child, sexual predators, scammers, etcetera..."

"So that means we get to go home?!" Butters got s bit happy.

"We'll be BANNED from this place until we're older..." Leslie concluded.

"But we won't see the Internet Stars in person!" Coon urged up a mission.

"Oh no! Then we won't have time to meet Yuna!" Toolshed looked sad.

"Then we can't give up!" Shouted Human Kite as he took flight!

"Don't hold anything back!" Mysterion charged as he charged forward with a charging kick to a bot, following with the Coon cutting one into bits, and then another!

Toolshed built K9 Wheels out of the mechanical pieces he has left and ordered a Selfdestruct sequence as soon as the K9's hit the bots!

Professor Chaos and Mexican Joker used their Hammer and Crowbar to break the bots and defend Glitchgirl as she charged a Cyberwave. (A Glitchy Kamehameha Wave, aka her Super Special!)

"Cyber... WAVE!" Glitchgirl blasted a wave of light and demorphing rays that turned the bots into Materials.

Soon enough, more and more bots marched by and surrounded the Heroes!

Everyone got back to back to back with each other to defend their position.

As one charged, Human Kite guarded the group with his Kite Shield which swirled into a forcefield ball around the heroes! The shield bounced the charging bot back!

Suddenly! Another fighter joined in the battle by using some sort of Gravity Vectors coming from the sails of his backpack, carrying a Bot and sweeping away enemies with their body!

Cleaning up the army, the hero revealed himself.

"Nigel Uno..." Leslie scanned.

"That's Spaceman, for now." The hero with a red sweater and PC shades, that he won for beating up PC Principal, smirked as he joined into the battle! "Heroes! Assemble!"

(A/N: Sorry about my VERY LATE update! It's been a long time, but you can see two movies I put underneath the Kids Next Door and South Park Section! Now as for the rest of the fics like Edventure 2 and Mario and Sonic, I'll put on hold for now. I'll keep working on my South Park Vs Kids Next Door Fics here for Season 2)


	13. Father's Defeat Remastered

SP Vs KND Pilot Scene: Father's Defeat!

The Delightful Children were defeated by the Kids Next Door once again!

"Darn you, Kids Next Door!" The Delightful Children shouted as they gritted their teeth.

"You are no match for us, Delightful Dorks!" Nigel said proudly.

"WHY YOU... LITTLE... BRATS!" Suddenly, a Silhouette Man in black and red with fire coming out of his body appeared behind the Zombified Children in Blue Dress Codes. "You dare fight the Authority of Adults! Well, we have EVERY ADULT and a Delightfulization Chamber with your name on it! And don't forget my Teen Ninjas!"

"You mean these Teen Ninjas?!" Coon revealed himself and the tied up Teen Ninjas. The entire Freedom Pals revealed themselves!

"Father!" The Delightful Children looked at Father with a sad face, about to cry. "These heroes are getting in our way! They've been acting immature!"

"At least w - we don't look like Haunted Tw -Twins that look gay!" Fastpass roasted the "last straw" of the Delightful Children as the heroes laughed.

"Well, you don't look anything from this universe! Don't you?!" Father squinted. "Well you know what they do to immature brats in my world! They get PUNISHED!"

"And you know what we do to scum like you on this cursed world!" Mysterion posed!

"We'll serve Justice and make you eat turds!" Toolshed spun his drills!

"Don't back down, Freedom Pals!" Doctor Timothy motivated the group.

"Heroes, Attack!" Coon charged, making others follow along and charged!

(Battle Begin!)

Coon tried clawing out Father, but Father multiplied!

"Try attacking the real me!" Father raised a lot of Fireballs and was about to toss them, until Wonder Tweek made the weather cold by blowing snow onto the clouds with a big mighty blow!

The sky became full of clouds that the clouds begin to snow!

"Anyone want a popsicle?!" Wonder Tweek taunted as he twitched.

"Good going, honey!" Super Craig grinned proudly at Wonder Tweek.

"You two are gross!" Father commented.

(MICROAGGRESSION! HIT HIM!)

The crew got angry and tossed down some L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.'s and splattered every clone until there was one!

Wonder Tweek was drinking coffee to charge his powers. "Grr! GRAAAAAAAHH!" Wonder Tweek zapped Father with cold electricity and ice!

"So... cold..." Father shivered.

"Try teaching your children THIS!" Super Craig used Shining Finger of Hate and flipped off Father, making him angry!

"Why you immature brat!" Father transformed into a bull and charged straight into Super Craig as some sort of shield protected him! Father sniffed himself. "Why do I smell Berries amd Mint?!"

He looked up and saw Mintberry Crunch operating from the skies while Mintberry Crunch dropped Mysterion as Mysterion kicked Father in the forehead with his powerful kick!

"PHONE DESTROYER!" Call Girl tossed an old phone that exploded onto Father, making him turn to normal!

Fastpass, Mosquito and Coon charged in with fast attacks, pummeling Father into the grass!

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Father blazed in fire once again as he was burning hot to touch, making Coon, Mosquito and Fastpass to back off!

The Delightful Children got up and surrounded Doctor Timothy as he was watching the battle!

"This is the end for you!" The Delightful Children cackled as they got closer with some rope.

"I didn't have to do this..." The Doctor sighed as he used psychic powers to dig into their minds!

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Asked the Children.

"What a mess!" Doctor Timothy looked creeped out by the secret he found out about the Missing Members of Sector Z! "Maybe someday we'll rescue you poor souls..."

Doctor Timothy mind raped the Children to tie themselves up with a Knot he learned from Fantasy Roleplaying.

"How did ya do that?!" Wally looked amazed by Doctor Timothy's powers despite him being crippled.

"Never send a mindless zombie to a genius party!" Professor Timothy advised. "Unless the Geniuses Consent!"

Back to fighting, Professor Chaos surrounded Father to a Chamber he calls his own torture device.

"I call this one, the Confuse O Tron! Mwahahahahah!" Professor Chaos zaps Father into a chamber that equally hurts as a Delightfulization Chamber!

Father screamed as he almost lost his silhouette suit! Both voices that belong to him battled his thoughts. "You're a villain?! Why side with these guys?!"

"No child should suffer in the hands of an evil adult! Maybe one day I'll punch my dad for grounding me!" Professor Chaos kept adding voltage into the Confuse O Tron!

Father then suddenly glowed.

"TAKE COVER!" Human Kite spun a shield for everyone as Father bursted out with a Dragon Form!

"NOW YOU MADE ME ANGRY!" Father's flames grew. "VERY! VERY! VERY! ANGRYYYYY!"

Tupperware then called onto his Mecha Suit, transformed into his giant Tupperware Mech and tackled straight into Father!

Father tried blasting the suit, but the suit wasnt affected by any special powers ot abilites!

Tupperware then punched Father with his right fist, grabbed his mouth open and fed Father a missile, which exploded and launched Father, turning him normal!

The Mech exploded into pieces as the heroes charged forward and then started to beat up Father! Clawing him! Stinging him! Burning him! Zapping him! Hitting him! Shooting him! Torturing him!

Father blasted off from the group like a rocket and crash landed away, where his Silhouette Suit was torn, his skin swollen purple and cut-bleeding!

Father tried getting up.

"I, out of all the villains... Defeated..." The pain was too much for Father as he collapsed!

The Kids celebrated as no authority came, but when the Evil Adults arrived, they ran away because the Kids Next Door brought Super Heroes and Burritos!

"This world needs some Justice!" Said Coon.

"Our Earth or not, no child should suffer!" Mysterion posed.

"Gaw ******, Mysterion..." Coon frowned, jealously.


	14. Movie 3: Fast Forward

South Park by Trey Parker and Matt Stone...

Kids Next Door by Tom Warburton...

Fanmade Hero Forms by Afterdreamer Productions AND the internet...

Afterdreamer Productions Presents

"SP V KND: Fast Forward"

(Story Begin)

(Part 1: New Team)

In all of Stan's dates to come to replace Wendy, all of them had bad luck. Like one time, he found Rebecca, one of Kyle's exes... inside Raisins... He tried dating Leslie, but she's with Jimmy (P.S. Leslie did gave Stan a kiss on the cheek, making Wendy hate Stan more). All the girls of South Park are total jerks to the boys that Stan decided to disband the group.

HOWEVER, instead of disbanding, the heroes banned Callgirl, which she became independent and didn't mind anyways since she and the girls roleplay Superheroes. However, to replace Callgirl, they got Leslie, aka Glitchgirl.

Glitchgirl is an Ad Hero who most Youtubers like. For instance, she puts ads on certain videos which deserved ads, forcing YouTube to cough up ad revenue and she even disables Douchetubers' ad revenue, and preventing them from getting anymore money. Unlike Callgirl, she too can destroy phones, but at a faster rate.

Back to Stan, Leslie feels sorry for the poor guy. His home is now in a farm, his heart broke, and he has a small group.

One day, in Tegridy Farms, the Original 5 were back together, that being Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Butters due to Leslie moving the South Park Treehouse into Tegridy Farms. Randy and Towlie didn't mind as long as the tree didn't take any nutrients from the weed. But as far as that goes, the tree devoured nutrient compost from the dead cows the farmers killed.

To cheer everyone up, Cartman decided that Freedom Pals now named Freedom Fighters, to be just The Coon, Human Kite, Toolshed, Mysterion, Professor Chaos and Glitchgirl, and wherever Mexican Joker was since he was getting his papers to sign his mom and dad in eversince he won this year's Hero Royale Championship (Which was probably the last Championship) and as promised, gets whatever he wants. Leslie hacked into the system and got him and his parents signed in legal citizenship. If AJ could win again, he'd wish for freeing his brethren of youth. But THAT, is now gone.

Suddenly, AJ arrived in a Nissan, with his family.

"AJ!" The boys called out.

AJ came out running to his friends and group hugging them.

"How does it feel to be legal?" asked Cartman.

"So much better." AJ replied. "I see that-"

"Yeah yeah, wanna play? You're the villain!" Cartman and his friends ran into the house.

"No fair!" AJ ran inside.

AJ's Big Sister, Alicia and Shelly got along because they hate their little brothers, and they don't hate each other.

On the dinner table, Mrs Sanchez made enchiladas for everyone to eat.

Sharon punched Stan. "Turd!"

Alicia pinched AJ. "Pendejo!"

AJ and Stan left the house with their enchiladas, making the kids uncomfortable.

"Kyle, I'm starting to getting allergic to undercover Teen Ninjas..." Cartman faked his cough and took his enchiladas.

"Yeah." Kyle followed along with Kenny.

Leslie squinted at the two bratty teens and zapped both of them with static across the table. She then leaves the table and followed her friends to the Treehouse, where she doesn't have to see anyone who hates her friends.

In the treehouse, everyone transformed into their hero suits, eating their enchiladas.

"Mmm!" Mysterion complemented AJ. "Your mom has the best cooking."

"Isn't that the only cooking you've ever eaten, Mysterion?" asked Coon.

Stan was poking his food with his fork and eating a part of it.

"Anything wrong, Toolshed?" Asked Professor Chaos.

"It must be lonely being single..." Leslie replied to Chaod and Toolshed.

"It is... But hey, at least we get a better fighter better than Wendy..." Toolshed sighs.

"Where's Human Kite?" asked Mysterion.

After everyone finished eating, everyone went to look for Kyle, and they found him typing in something intk the computer.

"Kyle?" asked Toolshed, what are you doing?

"I found something on the internet for you." Human Kite looked into Toolshed's Fanmail and found a digital website. It was a video of a Japanese Girl from some sort of Digital Space, dressed in a Kimono. She bows lightly.

(A/N: I won't waste my time doing a Japanese Accent)

"Toolshed! My name is Yuna! I am a big fan of you! I heard you and Callgirl broke up and disbanded the group... But I want to prove you I can be the Heroine you need!" Yuna takes her camera to a room which has the girls who draw Yaoi of Super Craig and Wonder Tweek.

The Yaoi girls cheered Toolshed in a dance and cheer in Japanese. "GO TOOLSHED!"

The video goes off as a portal appeared within the computer. The portal showed the same cyberspace that was in the background inside Yuna's video.

Toolshed was motivated to go in so he took space and was about to run until Toolshed and Mexican Joker caught him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asked Mysterion.

"I'm going in to meet Yuna!" answered Toolshed.

"Wait! Let us come with you!" Human Kite chose to follow.

"WHAT?!" Coon, Mexican Joker, Professor Chaos, and Mysterion looked at Human Kite.

"It could be a trap, Stan." Glitchgirl tried talking some sense into Toolshed.

"I'll have to take a chance!" Toolshed ran into the Portal, followed by the rest of his friends!

Suddenly, everyone arrived to the the Cyberspace, which was actually, a big city! As everyone looked behind, the portal closed.

"Uh oh.." Coon looked a bit worried.

"Now look what you've done!" Mysterion barked at Toolshed.

"All hope is not lost!" Glitchgirl's eyes glow as she tried manipulating the system of the Cyberspace.

(Part 1 Complete!)

(Part 2: Power to the Kids!)

Glitchgirl was raising her hands up and taking a deep breath, trying to control the Cyberspace with her Ad powers as visible Signal Waves can be seen from her eyes.

"Any use, Glitchgirl?" Mysterion asked in his deep dark hero tone.

Glitchgirl explained as her powers slowly start to retract. "No use... We're inside a Motherboard Chip, about 30 Gigabytes, each one of us taking 1 Byte. Approximately a 50 Million Living here or connected to Tokyo Cyberspace."

"Lame..." Said the Coon as he was about to break character, but suddenly thinks of a quote. "I mean - We're stuck inside this world, with no way out!"

"This whole city runs on an Operating System better than Apple." Glitchgirl concluded.

"Who can run a better operating system than Apple?!" Asked Toolshed. "Even they can't get viruses!"

"But they can't be fixed." Mexican Joker said in his Spanish/Mexican Accent. Everyone looks at him. "Think about it, since when does ANYBODY repair an Apple Phone?!"

"So what we need is to break the city!" Professor Chaos brought out his lightning hammer of Chaos.

"Do that and we'll all get deleted." Glitchgirl calculated. "The only way we'll able to get out is for someone to reprogram everyone back into their bodies. But unfortunately, it will be forever, and not even the government would bother to help unless they get sued..."

"Who would fight for us?" Professor Chaos panicked.

Suddenly, a group of Anti Viruses appeared to kick OUT a group of sexual predators, scammers, and even underage people.

"What are they doing?" Asked Human Kite.

"These must be the Anti Social Injustice Troops." Glitchgirl explained. "They kick out every underage child, sexual predators, scammers, etcetera..."

"So that means we get to go home?!" Butters got s bit happy.

"We'll be BANNED from this place until we're older..." Leslie concluded.

"Oh no! Then we won't have time to meet Yuna!" Toolshed looked sad.

"Then we can't give up!" Shouted Human Kite as he took flight!

"Don't hold anything back!" Mysterion charged as he charged forward with a charging kick to a bot, following with the Coon cutting one into bits, and then another!

Toolshed built K9 Wheels out of the mechanical pieces he has left and ordered a Selfdestruct sequence as soon as the K9's hit the bots!

Professor Chaos and Mexican Joker used their Hammer and Crowbar to break the bots and defend Glitchgirl as she charged a Cyberwave. (A Glitchy Kamehameha Wave, aka her Super Special!)

"Cyber... WAVE!" Glitchgirl blasted a wave of light and demorphing rays that turned the bots into Materials.

Soon enough, more and more bots marched by and surrounded the Heroes!

Everyone got back to back to back with each other to defend their position.

As one charged, Human Kite guarded the group with his Kite Shield which swirled into a forcefield ball around the heroes! The shield bounced the charging bot back!

Suddenly! Another fighter joined in the battle by using some sort of Gravity Vectors coming from the sails of his backpack, carrying a Bot and sweeping away enemies with their body!

Cleaning up the army, the hero revealed himself.

"Nigel Uno..." Leslie scanned.

"That's Spaceman, for now." The hero with a red sweater and PC shades, that he won for beating up PC Principal, smirked as he joined into the battle! "Heroes! Assemble!"

The group charged and attacked with each punch and kick, avoiding to get hit by a ban hammer! It is easier with Nigel's Space Physics Abibilites as he guards the group with his space vectors!

Suddenly, after deciding there was too much Bots to slay, the group retreated and left into alleyways to avoid being seen, and luckily, thanks to Leslie, they were safe.

"Excellent save, Glitchgirl!" Spaceman congratulated Glitchgirl.

"Thank you, Spaceman." Glitchgirl grinned at him.

"Hey guys, look!" The Coon laughs at a vending machine. "Vending Machine that sells Burgers and Pizza!" He continued laughing.

Glitchgirl inputs Currency inside the machine and waited at least a few seconds and got her order. She then revealed a nicely cooked burger from its package.

"Wow!" Human Kite and Toolshed said amazed.

"Hey let me order!" Professor Chaos tried putting in his allowance, but was stopped by Glitchgirl and Spaceman.

"Do that and we get caught. Allow me." Said Glitchgirl as she turned Professor Chaos's money into electric Currency.

"I want the Bacon Burger!" Professor Chaos pointed as Glitchgirl ordered the food.

After a few seconds, the burger was done cooking and was sent packaged to Butters.

Both Coon and Professor Chaos dug into the burgers, that being Leslie giving hers to Cartman, and was amazed at the results.

"Enough sight seeing!" Mysterion budged in. "We got to look for this Yuna girl and find a way out of here!"

Suddenly, Spaceman sees someone familiar to an Adult Villain he's seen before, either that or just an illusion, because after a blink, they were gone.

"Are you okay, Nigel?" Asked Toolshed.

"I'm... fine, Stan." Answered Spaceman. "Let's just advance."

"Hey, Nigel!" Asked Professor Chaos. "How did you get here?!"

"Out of all this time, you ask that now?!" Coon yelled at Professor Chaos.

"Well, I did made it past the lockdown, making sure the Kids Next Door of South Park is okay, even after the disbanding of Freedom Pals." Spaceman answered. "Plus, I found these weird plants outside the treehouse. Is that your farm, Toolshed?"

"That's... my dad's farm." Said Toolshed slowly getting sad.

"Let's not ask anymore questions." Human Kite suggested.

"Let's keep moving." Glitchgirl signaled.

After quietly destroying some bots and learning more about the place, the Heroes get closer and closer to Yuna's Email Signal, at least according to Glitchgirl.

Meanwhile, in the outside world, Callgirl was furious about Stan's date with Leslie, but was blaming herself about letting the girls attacking the boys and causing the gender wars after the Troll Attacks from Kyle's Dad, Gerald Broflovski.

After the disband, she has been living fine, but after what Leslie said to Stan.

(Flashback to Leslie and Stan's date)

"I won't find a girl prefect for me..." Stan cried into Leslie.

Wendy passes by with Nelly.

"It's okay Stan, you just need someone who cares for you, who understands you, and who will be there when you count on it. I'm sure you can find someone even better than that girl you calk Wendy." Leslie gives a kiss on Stan's cheek, which Stan got up and smiled at Leslie as she wipes his tears.

(Ending of Flashback)

Wendy was frustrated with Stan's decision to date an Ad, but even THAT Ad can make Stan happier than Wendy can. After those heartbreaks, those times cheating on him. Wendy doesn't even know what she is anymore.

"STAN YOU ****" Wendy tossed out a picture of her and Stan. "Why did you hurt me like that?! After all those times I've been with you!... I guess it's my fault I hurt you too..."

Wendy looks down and planys her face into a pillow as she lied down, sobbing a little.

The girls were on monitor, hearing everything.

"Oh no..." said Bebe. "Look what we've done..."

Nelly looks away, not caring as she looks guilty of falsely accusing the boys of anything.

But then looking at Heidi, she doesn't look normal as she didn't get any sleep with Cartman breaking his heart.

'Those boys! They deserve breaking up with us! They're not worthy of Goddesses like us!' Nelly thought.

Suddenly, Lola was looking onto a website that looked promising. Tokyo Cyberspace! But suddenly, after looking up the news, Lola found out there were a group of heroes who were wanted out of the server!

"Oh no!" Shouted Lola.

"What is it, Lola?!" asked Nicole.

"You might want to take a look at this!" Lola shared the screen, showing the girls of a poster of the wanted people from the server. It showed The Coon, Toolshed, Human Kite, Mysterion, Glitchgirl, Mexican Joker, Professor Chaos and Spaceman!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SHOWING ME THAT WIENER KID?!" Nelly barked.

Wendy looked and was shocked at the news.

"I hope Callgirl doesn't stop them!" Red crossed her arms. "Toolshed is a boy and we hate boys!"

"Maybe you do, but I know Callgirl will save her Prince!" Wendy wipes her tears, turned off the call and got dressed and tried hacking into the server, which summoned a portal and sucked her in.

(Part 2 Complete!)

(Part 3 Online Date)

After a few minutes heading into Yuna's signal, the heroes found themselves into a Basketball Arena.

"Huh, that's strange." Said Toolshed. "I thought we found the signal."

Suddenly, a cybergate had locked down onto the heroes!

"****!" Everyone was about to touch the gates when Leslie pulled them back.

"These gates are laced with Ban Codes!" Leslie warned them. "Touch them and you'll get kicked!"

Suddenly, the group of Yaoi girls surrounded Human Kite and Toolshed and locked them inside.

"Hey! What the hell!" Shouted Human Kite.

"Oh! Human Kite! Toolshed!" The Yaoi Girl Yuna appeared. "We waited all our lives to see this event! We're your biggest fans!"

"Why are you locking us inside this cage?!" Human Kite argued.

"Just hold still so we can draw you two!" Another Yaoi girl took out her note book and begin drawing Yaoi of Human Kite and Toolshed.

"Not so fast, you perverted freaks!" Shouted Spaceman. "Let my friends go and you'll be left unharmed!"

"Is that Nigel Uno?!" Squealed a Fangirl. "I've been drawing you and Wallaby Beatles together all my life!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Shouted Spaceman as he broke character and lost his powers. "Oh no!"

"Let my people go, Yaoi Girls!" Glitchgirl levitated into the air.

"Oh look what we have here! An Ad!" Shouted one of the Yaoi girls. "I know the right people to deal with you!"

The Yaoi girl drew Toolshed and Human Kite with Abs and strong muscles.

"Human Kite, honey, what shall we do with these pests?!" Asked Yaoi Toolshed.

"Let's break them, Toolshed, my dear!" Answered Yaoi Human Kite.

"Oh gawd!" Shouted Coon as he broke character and lost his powers. "Dammit!"

"Professor Chaos, Mysterion, Mexican Joker! Cover me while I recover Coon and Spaceman!" Glitchgirl ordered as she flew to Nigel and Cartman!

Professor Chaos, Mysterion and Mexican Joker prepared for battle against the two muscular anti heroes!

(Battle Begin!)

The Yaoi's charged onto Mexican Joker first, but Mexican Joker tossed out a Molotov Cocktail and swung his bat to ward them away! After swatting fifteen hits, the bat broke, maybe because the musvles were too hard.

"Uh oh!" Mexican Joker loojed at the handle of the bat as he was tossed into a Basketball Hoop and dropped to the ground.

Professor Chaos charged up his Electricity and tazed Yaoi Human Kite, but Human Kite slammed his kite into the Professor like it was a steel pan!

Mysterion then took charge, jumped and kicked the heads of the two Yaoi's and then punched their backs! But it had little effect... Mysterion was then grabbed and tossed away to the Ban Plank as Mexican Joker SAVED him by recovering and tackling him into a wall!

Glitchgirl reenergized the two broken heroes and then the remaining three heroes got up and charged!

"Look, sweetie!" said Yaoi Toolshed. "More Villains to clobber!"

"Let's pound them, after that, pound me!" Yaoi Human Kite teased.

"GROSS!" The real Human Kite and Toolshed crigned at the sight and vision of their talking.

"Heroes! Attack!" Spaceman ordered.

The Coon charged into Yaoi Human Kite as he clawed out the Kite and his outfit! Professor Chaos then got up and zapped the Giant Yaoi with great power!

Spaceman then grabbed Mysterion and Mexican Joker to their feet with Space Vectors and then they all charged into Yaoi Toolshed with sheer punches, beating him down!

"Cyber!" Glitchgirl levitated and used her Super Special as the boys moved away from the blast radius! "WAVE!"

Glitchgirl blasted a wave of space that turned the Two Yaois into paper! She then breaks the cage with coding ads into the bars and exploding them with malware, which didn't affect the Cyberspace.

The girls were satisfied with their results and kept summoning more Yaoi Giants of Toolshed and Human Kite!

The heroes breathed hard as one pair was enough.

"PHONE DESTROYER!" Phones on the Yaoi Giants started exploding!

"Huh?!" Human Kite and Toolshed looked to the right and saw Callgirl, with her make-up looking like she cried a lot.

She's sobbing. "Stay away from my Toolshed!" Callgirl then broke the gate with her own coding and then faced Glitchgirl.

"Wendy?! What are you doing?!" Asked Glitchgirl as she was hit by a Selfie Stick!

Callgirl keeps hitting Glitchgirl until she's hurt badly.

"That's enough! Wendy!" Spaceman barged in but his jetpacks exploded with Callgirl's hacking!

Callgirl then looked at Toolshed and started hitting him with hard hits!

"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Callgirl keeps hitting Stan with her Selfie Stick, even as he gained bruises! "I KNOW I'VE FAILED YOU MANY TIMES! BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES YOU! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU! DON'T YOU SEE STAN?!..." Callgirl then hugs the bruised Toolshed while they both broke character, as Wendy cries into his chest. "You belong with me..."

"Wendy..." Stan hugs back his only girl.

The couple looked at each other and kissed.

Mexican Joker, Professor Chaos, Mysterion, Human Kite, Glitchgirl and Spaceman smiled while Coon looked away but grinned secretly, from turning around, the bots arrived!

Everyone stood still as they wee surrounded but the bots didn't stop the heroes.

Glitchgirl looked into the cameras and scanned everything. "This whole thing was on film on live Japanese TV."

The Coon got an idea and posed. "You see, love comes from the heart and doesn't come online or the judgement of others! Love is those for who truly care! You can find it in your heart to love someone! And that's why we-"

Though it was live, the people in Japan were not understanding what The Coon just said, and so the Bots banned the heroes out of Tokyo Cyberspace.

The crew arrived at the treehouse of Tegridy Farms as the portal closed and everything was back to normal.

"Wendy?" asked Stan. "Did you mean all that when you hit me?"

"Yes, Stan..." Wendy hugs her returning boyfriend. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Wendy..." Stan cuddled with his happy returning girlfriend.

"Get a room!" Shouted Cartman.

"Alright." Said Nigel. "I'll just tell the Supreme Leader that we got Callgirl back. And don't worry, secret of this sacred internet city is safe with me! That is if it's still a secret."

And with that, Nigel reported back to base about the return of Callgirl. Stendy was now back, and Leslie couldn't been more prouder of Wendy's decision. Though the girls may not like it, her aching heart is now healed with the boy of her life. Safe and sound from internet dates and back with her once more.

(Part 3 Complete!)

(The End!)

(Credits)

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Alejandro White Sanchez as Mexican Joker

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Featuring

Nigel Uno from Sector V of the Kids Next Door as Spaceman

(Writing Operative Credits)

Characters by

South Park by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Kids Next Door by Tom Warburton

(Animation Idea)

South Park Studios

Hero Story Directed by:

Your's truly, The Afterdreamer (Johnny Sanchez)


End file.
